pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planned Updates
The following are planned updates, additions, or improvements to the game. This page will probably not look pretty, but hey, it doesn't have to. This is mostly for the Moderators and Admins to keep tabs on what is in the works. Delegated to IC0 Spies Find out how much a player has on hand And spy away (as in remove 1) ballistic missile Spies can only be used once per day, so choose which action carefully. Is there a chance of a failed spy attack and can the defending nation influence that chance if it exists? Yes. Base 10% chance of failure, plus (0.05% * qty of spies over your qty). So for example, if I'm launching a spy attack on you, and I have 100 spies and you have 150 spies, my chance of failure is 12.5% because you have 50 more spies than I do. Find out how much research they have conducted. Find out exactly what units the enemy has but pick a category like Spy-Soldiers Spy-Navy Spy-Airforce Also hide the exact amount of Bm's and Nukes just make an icon to show that the nation has them and have the spies be able to spy to see how much of each they have? -Sabotage nukes: disables nukes for 24 hours. -Cyberattack: Income -50% for 24 hours. -Infiltrate army: +20% battle odds for 24 hours. Also I'd put a softcap on spies, max 1 spy per 1,000,000 population Gather Intelligence - Allows you to see information about a nation that would normally be hidden, such as finances. Insert propaganda - Reduces population happiness by 2-5% for one day. Steal funds - Attacking nation steals 1-3% of the defending nation's current funds. Plant explosive (Residential) - 10 residential zones are destroyed, population happiness reduced by 2% for two days. Plant explosive (Commercial) - 10 commercial zones are destroyed, population happiness reduced by 2% for two days. Plant explosive (Industrial) - 10 industrial zones are destroyed, population happiness reduced by 2% for two days. Target Marvel - Damages the chosen Marvel, reducing its effectiveness by 10% for five days. Government lockout, where the spies prevent a nation from collecting their net surplus for a period of time. Spies cost 0.25% of population total per spy (so a nation with a population of 100,000,000 would cost 250,000 per spy) Delegated to S Alliance Upgrade: Treaties Implement an alliance "upgrade" to allow a listing of treaties (enter type manually) that links directly to the related alliance. Cost: $2 billion Alliance Upgrade: Automated Message to new player Implement an alliance "upgrade" to allow a message to be sent to all new players from the leader of an alliance upon them signing up, this will be done in the code as the message has to be approved (but make it possible)... donate option Market change Allow players to de-list offers from the market Aid Shipments Change Shipments need to be accepted by the receiver, and a nation can only have max 10 incoming aid regardless Planned Marvels